


A new Elvis record

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Twist and Shout, Twist and Shout sequel, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elvis has released a new single so Dean decides to play it to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new Elvis record

"Heya Cas." Dean said sitting down with his legs crossed placing his bag on the ground. "Elvis has got a new song, I thought you might want to listen to it."  
Dean pulled a record player on the ground next to his bag before putting the black record on it. He pressed a few buttons before placing the spike down. He smiled at the crackle it made before swaying along to the music. "It's not about love, but I think you'll still like it."  
When the music stopped playing, it took a few minutes before Dean stood up and put all the music back in his duffel bag.  
He stood over Cas and kissed him, a tear rolling down the grey slab of stone before disappearing into the soil below. "See you then, Cas"


End file.
